Unsettled Night
by Miss L Croft
Summary: Ianto's having trouble sleeping. As you can tell, I'm bad at summaries. Janto, bit slashy. Will have some sort of plot/story, it's not a one shot, even though I've kind of written it as one! R&R please, it makes me happy! :P
1. Chapter 1

Ianto sat in his 'tourist information centre', swigging on his gradually cooling coffee

Ianto sat in his 'tourist information centre', swigging on his gradually cooling coffee. No-one else what at the hub yet, it was still only 5:45 in the morning. He hadn't slept all night. He'd shut his eyes, he'd counted probably as many sheep as there were in the valley he was born in, he sung lullabys to himself in his head, and finally had tried sleeping on the couch in front of the TV, always a strangely effective way of sending him to sleep. But nothing had worked. In the end, he'd dressed in tomorrows work suit, and left the house. Ever organised, he'd taken his ear piece, and tucked his pistol in his coat pocket. Grabbed his house keys, and left his house. For hours he just drifted round Cardiff city centre, no sort of pattern occurred to him, he just wandered about. Eventually, he found he'd reached the millenium obelisk, and was standing directly above the Torchwood base. He looked at his watch, and saw that it was about 4:30 in the morning. He left his house at about 2:00. He sighed, and ran his hand through his hair, before turning and heading for the tourist information centre that acted as a cover for the Torchwood base. He unlocked and threw his coat over the desk, before unlocking and going down into the hub. It was eerie to be there on his own. He'd not wandered the hub on his own since he'd been caring for Lisa, a fact that did not escape him. He shook the thought from his head and headed for his coffee machine. After brewing himself a cup of coffee, standing and staring blankly into the abyss until Myffanwey made herself known to him by poking him in the back with her beak, to which he replied with

'Oh, bugger off old girl.' He took his mug of coffee up to the tourist information centre, and hadn't moved since. Taking the occasional swig of coffee, he'd sat running through the possible reasons for his insomnia. It wasn't Lisa. He still missed her, he still stung from her death, and the things his caring for her had made him do, but he took that to be natural. He was about as over her as he thought he ever would be. She was still a part of him, she'd given him a part of himself, but the grief was no longer there. He'd realised that the thing he'd been caring for was not the Lisa he knew, and he had ceased to cry over her. No, that wasn't what was troubling him. The day before had been a virtually uneventful one, there were no call-outs, no 'incidents', Cardiff city's alien life had seemed to be taking a rare day off. For a moment on his wanderings he'd thought he'd seen a weevil, but it was in fact the image of two drunk men, one on the other's shoulders, blurred out of the corner of his eye. The day had passed with routine maintenance, and several cups of coffee. At the end of the day, when the others were packing up and heading home, Jack had beckoned Ianto into his office.

'Before you go,' he'd said, taking Ianto in his arms and giving him a deep kiss. Ianto had given into it, he couldn't lie and say that these moments weren't the highlights of his week, but he still wasn't sure what to think of them. Him and Jack were certainly not yet having a routine, run-of-the-mill relationship. But he didn't like to think any of it was bothering him, he was open to it all, he'd embrace it if they took things further, but for the moment he was happy for Jack to just take things at his own pace.

He hadn't come to any further conclusion as to the cause of his insomnia when the door of the centre, which he had locked behind him, opened, and Jack entered.

'Early, sir,' Ianto said, taking another sip from his now truly cold coffee. Jack jumped.

'Wow, you scared me Ianto!,' he said, with a quick laugh. 'You're early yourself.'

'Yeah, well...couldn't sleep.' He took a final gulp from the cup, before wincing and slamming the cup back down on the desk. Jack came in fully, it was raining outside, and he shut and locked the door. 'Bit wet out,' Ianto said, as Jack turned to him.

'Yeah, "chucking it",' Jack said with a chuckle. He looked at Ianto, who was looking at towards him, but with his eyes pointing at the ground, and as if his vision was not really focused. 'You all right, Ianto?' Ianto jerked his head up, and looked to Jack.

'Oh, yeah, just a bit out of it I guess. Weird night.' Jack moved closer, and leant on the desk.

'Weird night?,' he said, with a quizical look.

'Well, not that weird. Just couldn't sleep. Went for a walk.'

'A walk?.' Ianto gave Jack an exasperated look.

'Yes sir, it's quite simple, I went for a walk.' Jack walked round behind the desk, and stood right next to Ianto, who did not turn to face him.

'Something bothering you?.'

'No, well, I don't know. Just a bit of insomnia.'

'Too much coffea?.'

'Ha. Maybe.' Jack moved closer, pressing his body against Ianto.

'Well, maybe I can do something to make you better,' Jack whispered in his ear, putting one hand in the hair at the back of Ianto's head and kissing behind his ear, and gently placing the other over Ianto's crotch. Ianto immediately felt himself reacting.

'Sir, please.' Whenever it began like this Ianto started by pleading.

'Come on Ianto, loosen up a bit.' Jack gently nipped his neck, and Ianto groaned deeply, letting his head fall back into Jack's hand, as Jack kissed down his neck to his jaw, then along his jawline to his lips, and ran his tongue along Ianto's lips, before kissing him deeply, running his tongue along Ianto's. Ianto moaned into the kiss, and let Jack pull him round so they were facing before putting an arm round Jack's neck.

'Jack, not now, what time is it?,' Ianto said, as Jack pushed him back against the desk, and pushed his suit off.

'It's about 6:20, we've got plenty of time, Yan.' He started undoing Ianto's shirt, kissing each bit of skin as it was revealed. He reached Ianto's belt, which he undid, and continued his unclothing of Ianto. 'Oh god Jack,' Ianto said, breathlessly, before putting a hand to the hair on the back of Jack's head, and pulling him up and into a deep kiss.

'That's more like it,' Jack said, as they came up for air. 'I need you,' he said, kneeling and pleasuring Ianto. 'Jack, oh, Jack please,' Ianto moaned, trying to catch his breath. He arrived with a joyful gasp, then slumped back against the desk, and Jack stood up, resting against him. Ianto put a hand to Jack's cheek, and kissed him, tasting himself, loving that he was okay with it. He stood straight, then swung Jack round against the desk, beginning to disrobe him.

'My turn!,' he said cheekily.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack collapsed onto the chair Ianto had long since vacated, and pulled Ianto into his arms

Hello, just wanted to say a massive thank you to people who are reviewing and such, really makes my day! (does that make me sound a little too sad!) Feel free to continue to, and suggestions are welcome! (Though don't be too surprised if I don't listen to them all! :P)

Jack collapsed onto the chair Ianto had long since vacated, and pulled Ianto into his arms. Ianto held him tight, and then kissed him.

'Feeling better?,' Jack asked softly.

'Yes. Definitely yes.' He stood up and offered Jack his hand. Jack took it and pulled himself up, and drew Ianto into another deep kiss.

'Tell me that wasn't worth an early start at the office?,' he joked. Ianto smiled, with a laugh.

'Coffee?,' he asked.

'That'd be great.' Ianto turned and unlocked the lift, and they decended into the Torchwood hub. As they descended the short distance, he glanced at his watch. 7:00. He regretted not finding his stopwatch. Jack chuckled on seeing the time himself, and couldn't resist putting an arm around Ianto's waist.

'Sir,' Ianto said, almost purring, teasing Jack. 'Work hours started approximately 30 seconds ago. Do you really think this is an appropriate way to treat your employees?.' Jack laughed.

'If this is employer disconduct, I'm afraid I'm going to be a repeat offender,' he said, putting his arms round Ianto's neck and pushing him up against the wall. Ianto gave in straight away, and put his hands on Jack's back, and pulling up his shirt. They had reached the hub long ago, and the doors had slid open, but they didn't move, too distracted by eachother, passionately kissing and teasing. Then the lift beeped, and the doors slid shut. They began moving up again.

'Shit!,' Ianto said. They both knew that the elevator would not have removed up again unless someone had requested it, which meant another member of the team had to have arrived at work. They quickly did up trousers, tucked shirts in and re-did buttons. Ianto pulled his suit back on, and Jack his coat, beforer they shared a comb and straightened there hair. Ianto was just tucking the comb back into his coat (which he carried) pocket when the elevator stopped, and the doors slid smoothly open. They were met by a confused Owen.

'Hey Owen!,' Jack said cheerily.

'Hi,' Owen said, confusion and suspicion in his voice. 'You know, I'd recommend some sort of theme park if it's rides you're after, the lift really isn't that exciting,' he said, climbing in. Jack and Ianto couldn't help grinning to themselves. 'Going down?,' Owen asked, turning to look at both of them, hand lingering over the bottom.

'Well, we were planning to go buy some breakfast, but it can wait a bit,' Ianto said, his brilliant, 'and yet slightly worrying' mused Jack happily to himself, talent for lieing coming in handy again.

'Right,' Owen said, a little too sceptically for comfort, but Jack didn't let it bother him. Behind Owen's back, he held Ianto's hand, and then they all went their separate ways as the lift doors opened. They let Owen take the lead, and gave eachother a quick, silent kiss before Jack headed for his office and Ianto the coffee machine. Moments later the lift went back up, and then on it's arrival again the two girls came out, chattering away, arm in arm.

'Cardiff at its usual?,' Gwen asked, throwing her bag down on her desk, and gratefully accepting he mug of coffee Ianto was now placing in everyone's hands.

'Almost zero rift activity last night!,' Tosh said, viewing her monitors. 'Weird, abnormal.'

'And muchly appreciated, I for one am quite happy for it to be as quiet as it likes!,' Owen said with usual grumpiness of tone. Tosh rolled her eyes, and began putting her hair up, using only a pencil. Owen was momentarily captivated, the deftness of her fingers and the nape of her neck keeping his thoroughly distracted.

'Owen, come back to earth!,' Ianto whispered to him, chuckling.

'What? Oh leave it Ianto!,' Owen said, all the same accepting the mug of coffee. Ianto moved over to Tosh, putting a hand on her shoulder and leaning over as he placed the mug on her desk.

'Someone's watching you,' he playfully whispered in her ear. Tosh looked surprised, almost shocked in fact, and glanced quickly at Owen before she realised that he was still watching her, when he quickly looked back at her monitors. Ianto gave her shoulder a squeeze and then moved towards the stairs that led up to Jack's office, last mug of coffee in hand.

'Captain gets fed last? Since when has that been the point of ranks?!,' Jack joked, as Ianto entered his office.

''Fraid so sir, put your men first.' He placed the coffee on the table next to the sitting Jack. Jack swirled his chair round to face Ianto.

'And as you know I _always _put my men first.' He put hands to Ianto's hips, and pulled him closer, mouthing Ianto's crotch.

'Not now sir, I've got work to do. You've got work to do.' Ianto knew this wouldn't really work as a motivator, but it was worth a try. Looked better if he tried to put up some sort of fight. 'Oh come on sir, they're practically watching. I only came to deliver coffee.'

'Yeah, and I think they'd be watching even closer if you left with the hard-on I'm feeling right now, so what'd'ya say I close the door, and we try and do something to help you with that predicament?,' Jack said, teasing his crotch and moving his hands to Ianto's bottom. Ianto had to admit, Jack had put up a convincing argument.

'Fine,' he said, putting on his pretend grumpy voice. At that, Jack took out his phone from his pocket, and dialled a number. Seconds later the phone on the desk rang. Jack gave him an 'aren't I cunning?' Look, to which Ianto couldn't help but smile. Jack stood, and walked to the door, taking a quick look out before he shut it. Gwen and Tosh quickly looked back to their desks as he reached the door, Owen groaned and rolled his eyes. Jack turned back to Ianto, and sat down on his chair again. He swift hand at his belt and zip left Ianto trouserless in seconds, and as Jack kissed him through his boxers he couldn't help but let out a moan. Jack put a finger to Ianto's lips.

'Shh, don't want them getting to interested do we? Or, for that matter, think you run a sexline.' Ianto gave him a sceptical raised eyebrow, but was soon distracted by Jack's hands pushing his boxers down and his skilled tongue making its presence known.

Half an hour later, Ianto emerged, flushed but refreshed. His 'predicament' had been happily taken care of, as had Jack's, who had developed one of a similar nature. Ianto returned to his desk, and Jack left his office to see what everyone else had been going.

'Well folks, much adoing?,' he asked cheerfully.

'While you two were,' Tosh began, then realised what she had been about to slip out, and continued 'dealing with that phonecall, there's been a general wave of slight rift activity drifting across the city. Nothing strong, no pin-points of activity, just a sort of wave of slight shadows across the area. Spreading out from the epic-centre, fading as it goes, then disappearing.' Jack came over to her desk and leant over her. She replayed a spead up version of the activity map on her screen.

'Hmm, odd, I don't recall that having happened before.'

'Me neither. There have been much stronger waves over a much smaller area, and everytime that had an obvious effect on the ground, but nothing like this. Maybe it's a virus? Micro-organisms coming through the rift?.'

'Nothing in the news about it, and my monitors haven't picked up anything anywhere,' Owen called from his desk. Jack frowned.

'Well, we'll just have to keep an eye on things. Nothing we can do if there's nothing there.' He was just turning away when Tosh jumped up in excitement, of the worried variety.

'Look, there it is again!,' she said. Jack ran back round and they all gathered round Tosh's screen, and watched as the ways of activity ran across the screen.

'It's too minor to be anything we need to worry about, there's no pinpoints, nothings coming through as far as we can tell, and we're usually okay at telling these things,' Owen said, his voice laced with sarcasm. Much as he wanted to disagree with Owen at that moment, Jack couldn't.

'Owen's right, there's nothing we can do as of yet. Just monitor it and make sure we're reading if any side-effects do occur.' He returned to his office, and they all went back to there desks. Ianto finsihed his coffee, collected mugs, and then went down to the archives to file some documents from the last weeks work. Nothing too out of the ordinary, just a weevil attack, non-fatal to his relief, and a woman who had claimed a flying saucer had landed in her garden. On arriving, they found that it was most likly she was hallucinating, due to the large amounts of cannabis she had been smoking, so they sent her on to the police, and took her details and location pin-points and bearings for future reference. As he was working his way through, he was distracted by the W area, in which he took a quick look for references to wave phenomenon in rift-activity. He seemed to remember having learnt something about it at Torchwood 1. But that whole period of his life was now so blurred he might well have been imagining it. That was one of the greatest things Ianto had managed to bring to the Torchwood 3 archives, information and files remembered or stored from Torchwood 1. He didn't find any files, just one relating to the 'under the waves' incident, which apparently occurred in 1974, when a number of alien carcasses were washed ashore on coast of Cornwall, opposite Cardiff. He put away the files he'd brought with him, and then turned to leave. Just as he reached the door, a thought occurred to him, and he turned back, heading for he index page of the huge 'Rift' section of the archives. To his surprise, there was a section entitled 'periodic wave or pulse patterns in rift activity'. He went to the pages, and found a slim folder of the same name. He pulled up a chair and flipped through it, to see if it was worth showing the others.

_The first instance of this pulsing or wave effect in the rift activity was recorded in 1943,_

_And was immediately treated as a Nazi threat, which lead to wide-spread bombing _

_Of sites in German territory previously thought to only be used for medicinal research._

_Post-war, there was no way to scavenge the remains of these factories, and thus no _

_Connection between the Nazis and the wave effect could be easily recognised. No _

_Nazi head staff ever made any reference to such experiments in their statements_

_Or confessions. There is however still speculation amongst Torchwood staff that_

_This points more strongly to a connection._

_The wave seemed to have no effect on the surrounding populace although there were _

_An increased number of suicides for the week in which it occurred. This week, however,_

_Coincided with reports of large numbers of Allied deaths, and it was difficult to establish_

_A conection between the two phenomenon._

The first report he read was in type-script, obviously written on an old-fashioned typewriter, and was dated 1947. Ianto flipped through the rest of the folder, there were two further reports, and then a series of character profiles.

_There has only been one incident such as this in the past, and that was in 1943. A year _

_Of destruction for the Allied forces, the increased number of suicides for the week that_

_Coincided with wave activity was attributed to Allied deaths, rather than the wave._

_The activity that occurred this week has also had no obvious side-effects, it was too _

_Little to have brought large-beings into the world, and no micro-beings have been detected_

_Either. There do seem to be an increased number of medical conditions that relate to _

_Emotional instability, but again, it is difficult to decide whether or not there's any relation._

_I plan to visit some of these in-patients, and make my own psychological analysis before _

_Coming to further conclusions. _

This seemed to be the edited version of a letter, and was dated 1964. The final report was stamped with TORCHWOOD 2 and was dated 1970. There was no other letter stating what conclusions whoever wrote the 1964 letter had come to after visiting the 'in-patients'. Ianto read on to the last report.

_Supposed alien activity centring on a wave effect from the epi-centre of the rift have _

_Lead to an increased number of mental breakdowns, marriage splits and back-street_

_Abortions. Any attempts to reason with people partaking in the latter two have been _

_Met by coldness or mad hyperactivity. This seems to be a similar event to ones that _

_Occurred in 1943 and 1964, but with worse effects. Attempts to control the rift, which _

_Included trying to send an alien being back through it have been met by failure. The_

_Activity was still very weak, as in previous events, but the supposed effect it has had on_

_People's psychology strengthened towards the middle of the week, then petered out into_

_Nothing by the time the eighth day arrived. This seems to lie up with the time-scale of_

_Previous events, and after attempts to 'subdue' the rift failed, it was decided that nothing_

_Could be done, and we simply monitored phone lines, and behaviour patterns of a select_

_Group of people, who were used to experiment on the possibe effects of the rift activity._

_A cross-section of society was chosen, all living within a short distance of the epi-centre_

_And their behaviour patterns compared to those that would be considered 'normal' for _

_Each person. There was little or no difference in most participants, the most major _

_Effect for most being a slight increase in stress levels, and this seemed to be present in _

_Only 12 of participants. A further 3 had a strong reaction to the activity, effects _

_Ranging from a woman with-child throwing herself down the stairs, to a male slitting_

_His wrists and then finally the less severe cases, still strong enough to be counted _

_Severe, such as having large domestic arguments with husbands, throwing them out_

_Of the house, and abandoning a child on the doorstep of a friend and travelling out_

_Of the country for a week. All profiles will be stored with report and kept for future _

_Reference._

Ianto gulped, he had a feeling it might not turn out to be such a peacfull week after all. He flipped through some of the profiles, Martha Jenkins, deceased, Albert Whatkins, deceased, then less severe ones, Jenny Tailor, the woman who had abandoned her child. To his surprise, in amongst the more severe cases was a Jones, from the same general area as his family, who had apparently started screaming in work one day for no reason, and had been taken to the asylum. Ianto neatly tidied the folder again, and tucked it under his arm, before trotting back up the stairs.

'Found something that might be of interest!,' he said to anyone who cared to listen. To his surprise, they all looked his way, Tosh peering out from behind her monitors, Jack coming to the top of the stairs, Gwen standing up, and Owen looking at his with an irritated look from the top of the autopsy room.

'Found a file on "wave" activity relating to the rift, it seems this has happened before, and people started going a bit metal.' 'Nothing too bad,' he added, as they looked shocked. 'I mean, I'm not talking Dawn of the Dead here.' Jack came down the stairs and took the folder from Ianto's offering hand.

'Good work Ianto. Tosh, can you scan this in?,' he said, flipping through the folder.

'Yep, shouldn't take a second.' She came over to Jack and took the folder from him, glancing at it herself, before taking it to her desk and scanning it with a laser. She then handed it back to Jack. He gave her a surprised look.

'Wow, that was quick.' She smiled.

'I adapted that piece of kit we had that read books in seconds, I've managed to implement a similar structure in a normal laser, so now we can scan things far faster.'

'Toshiko Santo, your genius never ceases to amaze me,' he said, taking her by the arms and giving her a kiss on both cheeks. She smiled and giggled, and sound that they all smiled at, it wasn't often you managed to get her to actually giggle. Even Owen couldn't help smiling to himself, although he did feel a twinge of jealousy; he wanted to be the one making Tosh laugh. Jack read his way through the reports, and the others read it on Tosh's screen.

'Some semi-serious stuff here, a few suicides,' Jack said.

'I've already read it, so, much as I'd love to sit here watching you all read mind if I pop out and get lunch?,' Ianto asked. Jack turned to him.

'Sure, don't be long though, we don't read that slowly.'

'I'll be back in a tick, there's a new snadwich shop open just down the road,' Ianto said by way of explaination, then walked off to the lift and departed. The other three watched as Jack followed him with his gaze. As Ianto disappeared inside the lift, Jack turned to them.

'What?!,' I have an appreciation of fine tailoring!.'

'Okay,' they said sceptically, Gwen and Tosh chuckling.


End file.
